fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Command Code List/@comment-39350270-20190504010548/@comment-25251524-20190505070341
Generally, I've learned the best way to use CC is to strengthen their already strong strengths. You can with rare exceptions try to improve a devastating weakness they have (for me it was adding a heal to Skadi as it saved me over an extended period of time during the Kingprotea battle). Now, I don't usually like showing the CC I have on servants as it is very individualistic, meaning it makes it easier for people to steal your account by knowing these specific details, but generally, I have a star gen on Melt's quick cards, a crit damage up on her arts card, and stuff to cover her weaknesses on her buster cards (healing and debuff removal). @Bagazkarap Also, just for a heads up, the Da Vinci CC only lasts for ONE turn, meaning that same turn you activated it. As a person who has 100% maxed Melt out in everything besides NP and have grailed her, I would advise to NOT use that CC on her as to utilize its effectiveness, you would have to use that buster card BEFORE she uses her NP, ruining her chances to utilize that quick snowball effect of crit stars and potential NP spam. You might be able to make up for this with a Skadi, but that would limit her usage as a whole unless you were to ignore it. Correct me if I am wrong, but with how your CC is set up, it looks like we both have the same idea, but just two different paths. You are trying to focus Melt on making her into constantly critting on her quick cards if at all possible at the cost of star gen, and are trying to make up for some of it with her arts and 1st skill. The way I see it, I'd rather have the star gen on her quick cards as it improves something she struggles in comparison to Jack and Cleo, and as a result, brings much more stars to the table to make her more equal to them. This means that there wouldn't be a NEED for the crit absorb on those cards too as she would have an abundance. If you are worried about her stars being distributed to the other servants, then you are most likely not using her to her fullest potential as she works best as the main and only attacker since she has such a selfish kit. Also, again, if you are worried about her crit stars going to her other cards like buster and arts, then I would still focus on star gen on her quick cards as that would solve that problem. It is less reliable to use her skill, as it has a cooldown, and her arts card, which is only generating about 4-6 stars at best (including the ones given by that CC) as a means to make up the lack of stars that may not be enough for your quick cards.